Searching for content stored on a stand-alone computer, e.g., a desktop computer, can be performed using any of several different tools. Desktop search engines can build and maintain an index database of content. In response to search queries received from a user, the desktop search engine can compare the search query with the contents of the index database and retrieve files containing content that match the search query.
A user searching for content on the internet or other network can interact with servers hosting web sites to perform such searches. In internet searching, a user's search query can be compared against an index database of content on the internet, the content including web pages on several websites. In this manner, a user can be presented with one or more web pages containing content relevant to the user's search query. In addition to search results, the user can be presented with advertisements related to the search query. Advertisers and publishers of web pages can collaborate with the search engine administrators to identify the search query and present, to the user, advertisements relevant to the search query in addition to relevant publishers' web pages.